


Between a Stone and a Hard place

by Alkaetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, TW for bulimia in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaetic/pseuds/Alkaetic
Summary: Jaune is young. Too young to given so much responsibility, but she'll be damned if she lets anybody see that she's suffering.Celeste mourns the loss of her happiness, her joy, her freedom. The misery crushes her, crushing any hope she has of a better future.Rozine has a dark past, and a dark future. Her secrets eat her up inside, and her recklessness distracts everybody from the possibility that she's hurting.A Steven Universe human AU. A big gay mix of all sorts of settings. Trigger warning for bulimia in a few chapters. May be NSFW in the future.Part 1 is info about the alternate names and basic situation





	Between a Stone and a Hard place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This isn't my first rodeo with Steven Universe fics, or SU human AUs, but this is my first human AU fic that I'm publishing.  
> This fic is the brain child of myself and my darling wife.  
> This may get confusing if you're not familiar with the names we've come up with, so here we are.  
> Chapter one is in the works and on its way!

Yellow Diamond; Jaune Gold Diamant, age 26. CEO of "One-kick tricks". Degree in Business Administration.

Blue Diamond; Celeste Brilyant, age 32. Head of HR for "One-kick tricks". Degree in Law.

White Diamond; Bianca Demantur, age 56. Head of board of directors for "One-kick tricks". Has a degree, doesn't remember what it's in. Rozine's maternal aunt. Lives with Rozine.

Pink Diamond; Rozine (Pink) Carmin, age 25. Started a degree in Secondary Education but dropped out. Works for a pizza place as a delivery girl. Rosa's twin, Bianca's niece. Lives with Bianca.

Rose Quartz; Rosa Carmin, age 25. Studies martial arts, but is otherwise a stay-at-home (step)mom. Rozine's twin, Bianca's niece.

Lapis Lazuli; Lyra Seidel, age 21. Doing a pre-military training course in the university. Aspires to be a pilot in the air forces. Lives with Bina and Petra.

Bismuth; Bina Muler, age 27. Engineering major in the university. Lives with Lyra and Petra.

Peridot; Petra Menniti, age 22. Works as a lunch lady in the university. Jewelry maker and theater nerd. Lives with Bina and Lyra.

Garnet; Gwen Stone, age 20. Doing an Accounting degree in the university. Formerly Polly's roommate.

Pearl; Paulette (Polly) La Perle, age 24. Works as an accountant for "One-kick tricks". Degree in accounting with specialization in Managerial Accounting.

Greg Universe; Greg DeMayo, age 25. Aspiring musician. Works in a car wash.

Steven Universe; Steven Carmin-DeMayo, age 9. Rozine and Greg's son, being raised by Rosa and Greg.

Amethyst; Amethyst (Ame) Paarse, age 17. High school drop out. Works with Rozine.

 

Chapter one will come soon!


End file.
